


Brands

by VintageJacqui



Series: Nasir's Brand Speculation Society [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron finds Nasir's brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alejis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejis/gifts).



It was the flash of black against flushed pink that caught his eye.

Nasir was sitting on Agron's lap, legs slung loosely around his waist, eyes closed as he allowed Agron to perform his nightly tradition. 

As their bodies calmed from more strenuous activities, Agron would map Nasir's features with his hands and lips. It was something he never tired of doing, as if he would forget something if he didn't record it to memory.

He started with Nasir's neck, his favourite place, sucking the blood to the surface and licking at his pulse, enjoying as it jumped under his touch. Sometimes Nasir would let out little moans, his legs tightening, heels digging in.

Agron couldn't get enough of how Nasir tasted. He would nibble his earlobe, lick down the offered line of his neck and bite, his teeth leaving dents in flesh.

Impatient, Nasir often slides his fingertips into Agron's hair, pulling him up from his abused neck so he could continue his caresses elsewhere. Nasir would like to sleep, but can't ever deny Agron his misguided worship of him.

Kisses are placed gently on eyelids, cheeks, lips, Agron's breath in harmony with Nasir's, like their hearts.

He's never done it before and Nasir is caught off guard, not expecting Agron's fingers to drag his bottom lip down, revealing the hidden mark, a permanent tie to his old life, his old self, and the last bond of slavery that he can never erase.

Nasir slips from Agron's lap and draws his legs up against his chest, his chin on his knees, unconsciously sucking his lip into his mouth, his teeth trapping it there like a cage.

Agron's eyes flicker down to his own brand, something that has come to mean brotherhood, family, just not to those who had given it to him. His brand is part of him and he doesn't have the distain for it as Nasir so clearly has for his own.

"I often wondered why you had no mark. I looked, but could not find one," Agron spoke carefully and turned his body to lean against the wall of their little room. "I had come to believe that maybe your Dominus had thought a collar enough to keep his slaves bound to him. I should have known that it was not so."

Green eyes sought out brown, candle light dancing in both, and held out his hand, pleading without asking aloud for Nasir to come back to him.

Nasir climbed back into the gap between Agron's open legs and allowed himself to be held close. It hurt his heart to remember, but he couldn't deny Agron's obvious curiosity.

"My Dominus wanted to be sure that if any of his slaves were taken from him, they would lose all value to the thieves. He branded his most valuable, the ones he thought most beautiful, on the inside of their lips."

"For what purpose?"

"A stolen slaves brand is cut or burned from them. My Dominus knew that his slaves would be disfigured, worthless, if anyone dared take them from him, as their brand would have to be removed."

"Fucking Roman shit," Agron hissed.

"I saw it with my own eyes, in the streets as my Doninus traded with merchants. My eyes would fall upon men and women, starved and dying with the evidence of their masters forever removed from their faces. He wasn't the only one to brand his slaves in this way."

Agron shuddered and took Nasir's chin in his hands tipping his head up so that they could look at each other. That a slaves lip would be cut off for something they had no control over made his stomach twist and his anger flare. He kissed Nasir softly, running his tongue against his lips until Nasir opened up for him and he licked at the spot where the brand lay hidden, ridding them both of undesirable thoughts. He pulled the swollen lip into his mouth and bit at it before soothing it again with gentle flicks of his tongue. 

He knew he could never erase the brand, nor could he wipe the knowledge of it from either mind, but he could change it, help Nasir to transform its meaning. It was a battle scar much like the ones they both owned from sword and dagger and the grinding heel of their Roman oppressors.

Their marks meant survival and just as they both took back their freedom, they would take back the power that those brands once held. 

Until Nasir could do that, Agron would be there to remind him.


End file.
